


Day Time Moon

by seraphic_gate



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Idol Tsumugi AU, Multi, Tamaki & Aya role reversal, Tenn and Riku grew up together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: An AU where Tsumugi is an idol and Gaku Yaotome is just a simple delivery man.  Other different roles for i7 and Trigger throughout.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is based on the Idol Tsumugi comic by Ryuusea! I have done my own version of the idea with even more different roles for the characters.
> 
> This will probably have short chapters, but I have many more planned!
> 
> As usual, you can follow me at shippy_things on Twitter if you like my work! Thank you.

Tsumugi uncapped a water bottle to drink her fill after a rigorous workout. For an idol, the hardest part of any performance was pulling off dance moves without sacrificing vocal quality. She wanted to cut back on the amount of recorded vocals she needed to fall back on in order to create the most authentic experience for her fans.

The studio’s doorbell rang. She had ordered food earlier so that it would get to her just after her workout when she was the most hungry. And the egg in the tsukimi soba was good for protein, too!

She convinced herself that Soba was a good post-workout food mainly because the soba place nearest to the studio had this delivery guy—

She’d only ever seen him over Banri’s shoulder since he was the one who normally got the door. She was a semi-famous idol personality after all, it could be dangerous. 

Just this time!

She opened the door to find him looking back at her. So it was true, she hadn’t been imagining it—the soba man was super beautiful!

He had silver hair with a natural wave to it that framed his face, long and with a sharp chin. Piercing grey eyes looked back at her from his height towering over her. How exotic and tall he was, her heart fluttered for a moment.

“Good afternoon—Ah!“ his eyes lit up with the recognition when he looked at her face. “Ah...”

Did he recognize her? How embarrassing! Such a hard-working delivery guy from a traditional style restaurant (who was so cool looking too) must think of the idol profession as quite frivolous!

“I-is everything all right?” She stammered.

“Y-y-yes!” Why was he stammering too? 

Then she saw it. A sticker on the delivery box he carried around. It was the Tsumugi bunny! Her emblem as an idol. So, he was a fan? This cool adult guy was her fan? 

“Ah, here’s your soba!” He took the package from the box and held it out to her, bowing his head. “Thank you for patronizing our shop and have a good day now!”

She took the food, her body running on auto-pilot. Then he turned and began to walk away fast.

“Ah! Um!” she shouted after him, having no idea what his name was. “S-soba-san! I haven’t paid yet!”

He stopped and turned around. His cheeks had flushed a vivid red against his otherwise porcelain pale skin. “Ah, of course!”

He walked back to her and took the money, bowed a second time, then quickly ran away again. 

She watched him mount his delivery motorbike and speed away.

She’d expected a man that looked like him to be more aloof and arrogant maybe, but he had been bashful. That somehow made him really cute, it was like gap moe.

She went to the breakout eat her lunch and was happy that neither Banri or her father had seen the embarrassing display.

Even more embarrassing was that in her heart she knew that she wanted to see him again. It was a good thing that she really loved soba.


	2. Mysterious Girl

It was a quiet day at Takanashi productions. Quiet days were becoming more scarce with the rise of her popularity. As much as Tsumugi loved the thrill of the stage, she relished the slow days, too.

There was a knock at the door so loud that she could hear it from the break room. Her father and Manager Banri were both out for the moment, and she was almost scared to open the door for such a heavy knock.

But she was an adult woman and she could take care of herself, so she took a deep breath and opened the door.

She found herself face to face with a small teenage girl, maybe 14 or 15. She had dark hair and striking blue eyes.

“Hey,” the girl addressed her, bluntly. “Isn’t this a production company?”

Tsumugi was taken off guard and had no idea what else to do but answer the question. “Yes, this is Takanashi Productions.” 

“I want to be an idol!”

“Huh?”

“I can sing and dance really well, I promise.”

“I’m sorry, but you’ll have to go through our agency—“

“I _need_ to become an idol,” she interrupted. 

In the back of Tsumugi’s mind she knew that it would be smarter to turn the girl away. Her posture was aggressive, and they only scouted through the agency, anyway. But something in her eyes, the conviction in her voice, told Tsumugi that there was more to this girl than met the eye.

“The Manager is out right now, but would you like to come in?”

The girl’s face lit up. “Really? You’re not going to turn me away? Thank you!”

She was so happy, her eyes began to tear up. Tsumugi felt confident in that moment that she had made the right decision.

—-

Manager Banri and the President came back from their errand to find Tsumugi in the waiting room with Aya.

“Tsumugi?” President Takanashi asked, looking the strange girl up and down. “Is this a friend from school?”

“Ah, no!” Tsumugi stood up nervously. “This is Aya Yotsuba and she’s here hoping to audition.”

Banri frowned at that. “Tsumugi...”

Aya leapt up from the couch and bowed, which was at least more polite than how she’d introduced herself to Tsumugi. “I want to become an idol! I promise that I can sing very well and that I’m also good at cooking!”

Banri shook his head. “Tsumugi, you can’t just bring in people from the street, it could be dangerous.”

“But she’s really determined!” 

Aya straightened up and looked at both Banri and Tsumugi’s father with her eyes burning with motivation. “I have to become an idol!”

“It’s just not—“ Banri began to explain, but President Takanashi put a hand on his shoulder. He was smiling.

“She’s already here,” he said. “So why not hear her out?” He laughed and shook the girl’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to met you, Aya-san. I am interested to know why it is you must become an idol.”

“All my life, my brother and I always sang and danced together,” Aya said. She held her hand to her chest and maintained her passionate glare. “Two years ago, my brother was adopted and the two of us were separated. The next time I saw him... he was on TV.”

“Your brother?” Tsumugi asked. Aya hadn’t shared anything other than her name since arriving. “We’re the two of you at an adoption center?”

“Yes. I went to the TV station and begged to talk to my brother who had appeared on their program. But they said that had never heard of anyone named Tamaki _Yotsuba_.”

President Takanashi scowled. “Your brother is Tamaki _Kujo_. The adopted son of a secretive millionaire.”

Tsumugi’s eyes went wide. That was why she seemed so familiar! She bore a strong resemblance to... “Takami K-k-Kujo? The youngest member of T-T-Trigger?” 

Aya huffed. “They call him that, but that’s not his real name! He’s my brother and I have to see him again!”

President Takanashi sighed and then began to laugh softly again. “It’s no wonder, of course they wouldn’t let a young girl with a strange last name anywhere near an idol. But, I just so happen to have a contact at Yaotome productions. On your behalf, I will reach out to Tamaki Kujo for you.”

“Really?” Aya’s eyes welled up with tears again. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She ran to his and gave him a big hug around the waist. 

“Ah, but Aya-chan?” He pulled her away. “Don’t you still want to become an idol?”

“Ah!” She wiped her eyes smiled again, confident. “Yes, please let me audition. I want to be an idol that entertains millions just like my brother, so that I can support my foster family and all the children at the adoption agency who don’t have homes. I’ll sing and dance for them when nobody else will!”

“That’s the spirit!” Tsumugi said, and offered Aya her hand. “Let me show you the practice room. We can do your audition there!”

Once they’d gotten out of earshot, Banri shook his head and looked at the president in dismay. “You have a soft spot for cute girls.”

“Well, Tsumugi-chan is all grown up now,” he said. “It’ll be nice to have another girl to take care of. Don’t you think?”


	3. The Trigger Without “G”

Aya hadn’t exaggerated. Her skills were amazing! For such a small girl, her voice had emotional depth to it. Maybe it was because of the hardships she had seen and the way she had grown up. She was honest and expressive—just as much as Tamaki Kujo himself.

Tsumugi had been a huge fan of Trigger even since before her debut. They were a a group with a mature theme, and high production values all around. Each of the three boys in Trigger was a rare talent. 

Tenn Nanase was the center, a cool type who always performed with impeccable professionalism. He had a hint of mischief to him that belied his angelic persona, and kept everyone watching.

The leader of the group was Ryunosuke Tsunashi, a tall and handsome man with a deep voice. Although he was billed as the “wild and sexy” member of Trigger, in all of their interviews, he was like a kind big brother.

And then there was the youngest member, Tamaki Kujo, who was incredible at both singing and dancing. His personality offstage was often brash, but innocent. He was both sexy and cute at the same time, the perfect balance to the cool Tenn Nanase and the mature Ryunosuke Tsunashi.

Aya had all of Tamaki’s talent and even more youth and charm. 

Over the following week, Tsumugi had practiced along with Aya-chan. When they sang each other’s songs, they harmonized very well.

“Dad—I mean, President!” Tsumugi said, as her father sat in his desk chair in front of her. “Aya is a really good singer. I think we should debut her right away, so that she and I can have a duet together for the next New Year’s concert.”

“You really want to sing with Aya-chan, don’t you?”

Tsumugi nodded. “She’s amazing, and I want to help her succeed.”

“I agree. She’s a wonderful talent, and we’re fortunate to have her at our agency. However, the response I received from Yaotome Productions was concerning.”

“Huh? What happened?”

He sighed and read the email he’d received. “We assure you that Tamaki Kujo is an only child, and that any girl claiming to be his relative is a fraud, and her claims will not be taken seriously.”

“That’s...” she was speechless. “That isn’t possible. She resembles him so much. She has pictures of him together with her from before he joined Trigger. I’m sure they’re really siblings.”

“I believe her as well. However, it would seem someone has doctored the official evidence of their relationship.”

“Why would anyone...?”

“I’m not sure. This is strange, even for Sosuke.”

It took her a moment to register the name. Sosuke Yaotome, the president of Yaotome studios.

“So,” he continued. “If we publicize her story, she’ll be discredited right away. No one will believe her. They will shun her, thinking she’s only lying for the attention. Our company could even be sued for slander.”

“I see.” Her stomach turned at the thought. “What should we do, then?”

“Banri and I have been going over a plan to get Aya into the public eye without publicly announcing her relationship to Tamaki Kujo. If we can get her into the idol business, she will surely meet her brother someday. Until then, I was hoping that you could break the news to her, Tsumugi. Since Banri is the manager that would be his job, but.... she’s gotten close to you, after all.”

“I’ll do it.” Tsumugi couldn’t imagine how hard it might be for her to hear.

—-

“My brother would never deny me,” Aya said. “He loves me, and everything he does is for me.”

“I believe you,” Tsumugi said.

They sat on the couch in the break room. Tsumugi rubbed Aya’s back.

“The idol business can be cutthroat sometimes,” she said. “There’s no telling who is behind this, but I’m sure it isn’t Tamaki-san. I’ve been admiring Trigger for a long time, and he just doesn’t seem like that kind of person.”

“So the plan is the same as when I started,” Aya said. She stood up and brushed off her dress calmly. “I’ll appear on TV as often as I can, and when he sees me, he’ll come and find me. I know it.”

“All right. It’s a plan.” 

The doorbell rang. Aya pouted at her. “Tsumugi, did you order Soba again?”

“Yes, I’ll go get it!”

Aya followed her. “Tsu-chan must love Soba, It’s the third time this week...”

Tsumugi opened the door, and to her relief, she found the handsome face she’d been trying so see again. “It’s so good to see you,” she said, before realizing that would sound weird.

“You must like the soba,” he said, blushing and frantically trying to remove the order from the delivery crate. “Here it is.”

“The last tome I ordered, someone else delivered...”

“Oh, I only work deliveries from Wednesday to Saturday. The other delivery guy was prompt, right? Did you have a problem with him?”

She was becoming too transparent. “Ah, no! No, it was great as always!”

“That’s good to hear. We appreciate all of your business.”

Aya poked her head through the door under Tsumugi’s arm. “Oh, I see.” She said flatly. “The delivery man is handsome.”

“A-Aya-chan?” Tsumugi stammered. “Don’t say things like that, you, you’re only 15!”

“Takanashi-papa,” Aya called out, heading back inside. “Tsu-chan is talking to boys, you better come here.”

“No, no, don’t do that!”

The delivery man looked back at her confused. Tsumugi scrambled for her money, hoping to relieve him of this humiliation and save herself from whatever might ensue if her father caught her making googly eyes at a delivery man.

But, unfortunately for both of them, President Takanashi appeared at the door in a flash. “Who’s this?” he asked, opening the door wider.

“It’s just my soba, daddy.”

“Ah—“

When his eyes landed on the delivery man he fell silent and his expression changed to something more distant and inscrutable. “I’m sorry for my rudeness young man, but may I ask your name?”

“Yamamura,” he said. “From Yamamura Soba.”

“Ah. Pardon me, you reminded me very much of someone I know.”

“Daddy, please don’t be so embarrassing...”

The Yamamura delivery man perked up at that mention. “It’s fine, it’s an honor to meet both of you.”

“Actually,” the president murmured. “Have you thought of modeling, young man? You have a face that could sell just about anything.”

“My face is used only to sell soba,” he laughed.

“Ah. Well, please take one of our cards just in case you change your mind.”

“Ah... okay!” 

Tsumugi watched the entire exchange as if it were happening in a drama. Each of Yamamura-san’s expressions from his bashfulness to the hint of humor were each charming. She could watch him for hours. It was no wonder her father had clued in on him right away. 

She could imagine how his cool look and expressive nature would translate to the stage. She had to stop herself from thinking of him in an idol costume, she had barely met this man, after all!

“Please enjoy your meal.”

The conversation ended and the soba man went off once again on his route. 

“Do you really want to hire him?” Tsumugi asked. 

Aya interjected again in her blunt, tactless way. “He’s sexy.”

“A-Aya, you’re only 15 and he is a full grown man!”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to be an adult to know what a handsome man looks like.”

President Takanashi laughed warmly at that and began to distribute the order of soba on their table for them. “She isn’t wrong, my dear,” he said. “I’ve always found my best recruits in the unlikeliest of places.”

Tsumugi supposed that was true. “You said he reminded you of someone?”

“Oh, I’m sure I was mistaken.”


	4. Soba Man

Gaku spent the next day ruminating over the strange interaction he’d had at the Takanashi building.

He wondered if he’d taken his father’s offer to become an entertainer at his business if he’d have ever been able to meet Tsumugi and talk to her like a peer, and not like a simple soba delivery guy in front of a famous idol who had thousands of fans.

The idea of fame and fortune appealed to him, too. Nothing got him more excited than an energetic crowd, and he could afford to get the kind of car he’d always wanted.

But he’d seen things at Yaotome productions that he couldn’t get out of his mind. He’d been used by his father like a bargaining chip, dangled over other people’s heads as the rich and handsome heir. 

As if he would ever marry someone his dad picked for him just for the sake of a business alliance. The idea made him sick.

If that was the price of fast cars and cheering audiences, he’d rather be a humble soba man who rode a moped and made just a few people smile every night.

He flipped the card between his fingers. 

Takanashi Productions was a small family business that had only recently come into the spotlight after Tsumugi took the stage. It could be the happy medium he had always longed for.

He could stand on that stage. He knew that he could. His talents didn’t need to go wasted on the occasional drunken karaoke night.

He looked around the soba shop, closed up for the night. He loved his grandpa’s shop and everything about it. It’s traditional decor, it’s simple food, and the connection to Japan’s cultural identity that it held strong.

He came from two worlds, and his mind reflected that. The stage or the humble restaurant? 

In the end, he would never not love both. He’d still work at the shop, but...

No reason not to drop off an application at the studio.

If anything else, it was an excuse to stand in Tsumugi’s presence again.

—-

“Hello, is this Gaku Yaotome?”

“Yes.”

It had been a few days, and he didn’t recognize the voice.

“I’m Banri Ogami from Takanashi Productions. I’m calling on behalf of our president, he seems quite interested in you. Is there a day when you would be free to come in for an interview?”

“Ah, is tomorrow too soon?”

“Not at all, it’s quite convenient in fact. Oh, and I see that you listed your skills as singing and dancing in addition to modeling and some acting. Would you be able to audition for us? We are currently recruiting for various types of performers.”

“Sure, I can do that.”

“Good, then please wear something comfortable to dance in, and bring whatever music you would like to demo. I will look forward to seeing you.”

—-

Gaku arrived at the building at the appointed time. He could dance in anything, but he had decided to wear an athletic suit and some tennis shoes. Felt almost like being in high school gym again.

An elegant man with long dark hair pulled into a ponytail answered the door, and he recognized the voice immediately from the phone. 

“Welcome, please come in.”

He followed Banri inside to find President Takanashi there waiting for them. 

He suddenly felt a bit anxious. “Does the president usually sit in for interviews?”

“We’re a small business, and I like to be hands on with all of our talent.” President Takanashi held out his hand.

Gaku shook it, noticing how he didn’t squeeze too hard—unlike his father, who had always told him to put another man’s hand into a vice grip to assert his dominance. Takanashi had a gentle but sincere way about him. Maybe that is where Tsumugi got it from.

“It’s good to meet you as Gaku Yaotome,” he said. “Although if you prefer Yamamura, I would understand.”

“Ah, yeah, sorry.” He suddenly felt dumb. “I guess you read my legal name on the application. Of course you would know my old man. Should have put that together when you asked, since you’re in the same business. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” 

The president and the manager named Banri led him through the building to a practice room. There was already music playing inside.

Banri opened the door. The music poured out. It wasn’t a song that Gaku had heard before, but when he looked inside the room, Tsumugi was there and she was dancing to it.

He was hearing a new song from Tsumugi! How incredibly lucky he felt.

“...among the stars~” Tsumugi sang, and then squeaked abruptly as she noticed them.

Banri turned the music off. “You aren’t scheduled for today,” he said, scolding. “You need to rest on some days, Tsumugi.”

Tsumugi wasn’t paying Banri much he attention. She was looking right at him. “Ah, Yamamura-san!”

He couldn’t believe she even remembered his name. She was wearing pink and white sweats with her hair tied back. They had a little rabbit emblem on them. So cute. Her skin was glowing from the workout. It was worth all of his internal conflict in coming here just to see this. 

He bowed. “I’ll be trying out for a position here today, so please take care of me.”

“Really?” She seemed shocked. Of course she would be. He was just a simple soba man to her, after all. “I thought it was for modeling.”

Her father intervened. “As it turns out, Yamamura-san is quite a talented singer, and can dance, too.”

Her face lit up and she clapped her hands together with excitement. “Can I listen? Can I watch your performance, please?”

“Tsumugi,” Banri sighed. “Don’t you think it will make him nervous to have a famous idol watching his audition?”

“Oh, that’s true! Goodness, I totally forgot myself.”

He was glad she realized it. He could never tell her to leave, but he’d be absolutely petrified if his favorite idol was watching him.

“I will excuse myself, so sorry. And good luck, Yamamura-san!”

She bowed in her polite way that was so so cute, and flitted through the door behind her, leaving him with just the two men.

“Maybe it is strange not to have any women present though,” the president laughed.

Banri smiled, too. “Shall I find Aya-chan?”

“It’s not necessary,” Gaku said. “I’m a performer, so I’ll do my best in front of anyone.”

—- 

Tsumugi was just too curious. She turned the hall light off so that they wouldn’t see her peeking through the little window in the door on her tip toes.

Yamamura’s dance was energetic and cool at the same time. She felt herself blush from watching it. And when he sang, she felt her heart beat faster. His voice was deep like Ryuu Tsunashi’s, but sensitive and elegant like Tenn Nanase’s, too. There was no way that he could be an amateur. He could debut today and sell a million concert tickets!

Her dad and Banri clapped and cheered for him in attempts to make the session less awkward, but he deserved a whole crowd of people to cheer for him.

The door opened while she was leaning on it. She fell face first into the training room in front of her father, Banri, and Yamamura.

“Tsumugi?” Banri was scolding her so much today. “Were you listening in?”

She shot up to her feet and ignored the bump on her elbow she’d sustained while falling. “I’m sorry, I was too curious! Yamamura-san is unlike anybody else I’ve ever seen before! I think his singing and dancing are so professional!”

Yamamura blushed and waved his hand dismissively. “No way, I’m not that great.”

“But you are! Please believe in yourself, Yamamura-san!”

“Tsumugi, you can continue practicing now,” Banri said. “If I’m not mistaken, the president would like to speak with Yamamura-san privately.”

“Oh, sorry. Of course.” 

Tsumugi bowed again and remained in the practice room while they left. It wasn’t until after they’d left that  
she realized how flushed and out of breath she was. 

If Yamamura-san got signed, she could see him almost every day. She and Aya could practice together with him. It would be so much fun, and she would get to hear his voice again.

She clapped her hands together and hoped for it as hard as she could.

—-

Gaku was led into an office where the president sat down. He and Banri remained standing.

“You are talented, Gaku Yaotome,” he said. “There is absolutely no doubt about that. In fact, it calls into question why you haven’t debuted at your own father’s company.”

“I—“ Gaku began to speak and then stopped himself. “My father and I are not on the best of terms.”

“That is sad to hear.” He sighed and a wistful look crossed his face. “Sosuke is a stubborn man. It’s difficult for him to see what is right in front of him.”

“That’s for sure.” So accurate, he had to wonder how deep Takanashi’s relationship with his father went. “I’d be happy to work here and make a name for myself without my father’s help. Although, I’ll understand if you don’t want to do business with me because of him.”

“I didn’t say that,” he said, and a smile spread over his face. “I don’t believe in turning anyone away because of their family affiliations or otherwise. But, you have to understand that I also won’t risk another young person’s career for you. If you join Takanashi Productions, it will be as a solo act. And you’ll have to continue going by the name Yamamura.”

“That won’t be enough to appease my old man,” Gaku said. “If you sign me on, he’ll be gunning for you.”

“That’s fine.” He smiled, surprisingly unbothered by the idea. “Sosuke Yaotome has been trying to destroy me for years.”


	5. Happy Family

Tsumugi had gotten a license to drive, and with her first big payoff from performing, she bought a nice, reliable car. 

“Hello, Aya-chan!” she called out, waving from the driver’s side. She had been waiting outside the school for a few minutes.

“Tsu-chan?” Aya blinked and looked up at her. She was wearing her school uniform and carrying her books. Since Aya was smaller than most other girls her age, she looked incredibly cute. Tsumugi knew she was going to be a super popular idol someday soon.

“Yes, I got permission to pick you up from your foster parents,” Tsumugi said. “So we can practice together after school from now on.”

Aya got into the passenger seat and buckled in. “Are you going to help with my homework, too?”

Tsumugi gave a forced laugh at the thought of that. After graduating high school only a year ago herself, she had hoped her homework days were over. “When I’m not busy with work, I definitely will. Otherwise, you can ask Banri.” And maybe if it’s not calculous, she thought.

“I wonder if Yamamura-san is good at math,” she sighed. “Won’t he be there today?”

“Yes, it’s his first day so let’s be kind to him.”

 

—-

“Welcome,” Banri said. “All three of you are here, excellent.”

Gaku, Tsumugi, and Aya lined up in the practice room, all wearing their sweats. 

“Soba-san is here,” Aya said. “Hoo-ray!”

Gaku laughed. “Yes, believe it or not, the soba man is here to sing and dance.” 

Tsumugi giggled at the two of them. She was really happy to see that their strange little unit was already getting along.

Banri smiled. “Although the three of you will be solo acts, we’d like to take advantage of our time and resources by getting you familiar with practicing together.”

“I’m so excited!” 

“Tsu-chan, please don’t interrupt,” Aya scolded.

“I’m sorry!”

Gaku laughed. “Aya-chan is so grown up, huh?”

“It’s almost not fair for her to be so mature...”

Banri cleared his throat and continued. “Until we have songs and choreography together for all of you, we will warm up with one of Tsumugi’s songs, Day Time Moon.” 

“That’s great for me,” Gaku said, grinning. “I already know the words.”

“Me too,” Aya said. “But Gaku-san, will you do the cutie sign like this?” She punctuated with a wink and a point, while holding her other hand up like the paw of a rabbit, Tsumugi’s signature pose.

“Ha Ha, I’ll show you how a performer can make any song their own. I’ll sing Day Time Moon the manly way.” 

Gaku winked and pointed to demonstrate. The way he did it was indeed cool and manly. She could feel her hear pound.

“Gosh, you’re both already so good at posing,” Tsumugi sighed. “Now I feel I have to work doubly hard so as to stay ahead.”

Aya cheered. “Do your best, Tsu-chan!” 

—-

They spent a few days practicing. During that time, Banri watched intently. He always brought an air of calm with him, even when working a hectic schedule, managing three idols now.

“I’m trying to absorb how Aya-chan and Gaku-san express themselves,” he once said at lunch. He often talked to Tsumugi about the managerial work. She was very interested in it. He sighed, exhausted. “They’re both so expressive, I don’t think I’ve come even close to nailing down their full ranges.”

Tsumugi hummed thoughtfully. “Gaku should be a cool and sexy type, kind of like Trigger—but he’s really honest and down to earth too, so something that’s approachable and fun, but still targeted at adult women. As for Aya, I think she needs something age-appropriate, but don’t be afraid to give her some deep emotional material. Despite her age, she has experienced a lot and it comes through in her singing.”

“Thanks for your input, Tsumugi.” Banri smiled. “I was thinking the same thing, but you were able to put it into the right words.”

“You should take a day off, Ban-chan!” She helped him clear the dirtied plates away. “It’ll help you focus, I’m sure.”

—-

Banri did take a day off, and returned refreshed and with a new plan.

“Since Aya and Gaku are both solo artists for the time being, we will market them in much the same way as Tsumugi when she started out.”

The three sat on the couch, Aya between Tsumugi and Gaku, looking up at Banri as he explained the game plan.

Gaku spoke first. “Tsumugi started out doing charity shows and singing on the street.”

Banri nodded. “How did you get into Tsumugi’s music, Gaku-san?”

Gaku blushed and stammered as if he’d been called out for something embarrassing. “W-well, I happened across her event one time in those early days.”

“Did you really?” Tsumugi looked at him with big, sparkly eyes.

“Ah, well...”. He was bashful again all of the sudden, in spite of working together closely now for over a week. “I was coming back from my deliveries and I saw you up on a little stage in the park. I liked your sound and the cute theming, so I took a sticker. Since then, I watched your videos online.”

“Aw, thank you for always supporting me, Gaku-san!”

“It’s nothing really.”

“It isn’t nothing,” Banri said. “We want both of you to give your fans experiences like the one that made Gaku interested in Tsumugi’s music. Even just a casual fan who watches your videos from home and downloads a song or two is incredibly valuable.”

Aya chan wrung her hands in her lap, uncharacteristically shy about what she was about to say. “We couldn’t afford cable TV or anything at my foster house,” she said. “So I used to watch free videos online a lot. I saw Tsumugi cooking one time, it was really funny. So then I listened to some of her songs.”

“Aw, you too, Aya?” Tsumugi took a deep breath and tried very hard not to cry. “You both make me so happy!”

Gaku shook his head in dismay. “We’re just two of almost a million fans you have now.”

“But still...”

“Gaku-san,” Banri said. “We’d like for you to sing at a venue on ladies’ night. There will be a lot of young, single women there who we hope we can convert into your fans.”

“Ah, sounds fun.” Gaku chuckled. “Will I get a few drink vouchers for my hard work?”

Banri winced. “Unless you do well, that might be all the pay we get.”

“Sure, then I’ll split mine with you, Ban.”

“What about me?” Aya asked.

“Aya-chan,” he said, checking his clipboard. “We will have you perform at a middle school’s ball game. Since you’re a bit older than those kids, they will look up to you. It’ll be a memorable event for them.”

“Will it be on TV?”

“It may appear on the local news for that county, but I’m sorry Aya, I don’t think it will get national views.”

“That’s all right. I didn’t expect it to work right away.”

“But, we have invited the local orphanage to attend the show for free, and we’d like you to make a short speech about some of your own experiences to inspire them.”

“Okay, I’ll do my best!” Her enthusiasm deflated when she processed what he had said. “Wait, a speech?”

Tsumugi pat her on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you write it and practice the words, okay?”

“Okay. If oneechan helps, I’ll be fine.”

“Oneechan?” Gaku said, and ribbed her with his elbow. “I’m jealous.”

“Okay, I’ll call you Gaku-niichan.”

“Sure, I like that.”

Tsumugi giggled to herself. They were such different people, all three from different worlds, their idol personas aimed at totally different audiences. But somehow, after such a short time together, they were already getting along like a big family.

—-

Aya had to leave after their morning meeting that day to go to school. Tsumugi had to get ready for a show that would be taking place the next day. Her flight was that afternoon.

“Gaku-san,” she said, approaching him in the hallway.

“Yes, Takanashi-san?” 

“Eh?” So formal! “You called me Tsumugi before.”

“I-I didn’t mean to, it was because I’m used to your idol name. Sorry.”

“It’s okay! I kind of liked it better that way. 

“Yeah?” His awkward expression changed into a big goofy grin. “In that case, you have to call me Gaku.”

“Ah, okay I will.”

Even though her fans knew her as Tsumugi, it wasn’t often that she got to be in a first name basis with anyone. For a long time, it had been only her father and Manager Banri here.

“I wanted to ask you,” she said, trying to resist the urge not to chew her finger nervously. “Could you watch after Aya while I am gone? I’ll be away so much for performances and I’m worried.”

“I’ll look after her,” he said. “But trust me, that girl knows how to fend for herself. She’s tougher than a bear.”

“I know, but...”. She looked at him, pleading, hands clasped together. “I don’t want her to have to fend for herself anymore. Until we reunite her with her brother, let’s be there for her. She shouldn’t need to be so self sufficient at her age.”

“That’s really kind of you, Tsumugi. Of course I’ll look out for her. I like her attitude, I think we’ll get along.”

“What a relief! Now I can perform without any worries.”

“I’ll send you updates every day.”

“Would you? I would love that!”

“Sure.”

—-

Tsumugi was away doing her show in Osaka. Gaku sighed. 

He had his own song to work on now, anyway. So did Aya. They’d take turns in the practice room and give each other some feedback.

“Niichan,” Aya scolded. “You can’t end all of your verses with the same trickster grin. You have to look forlorn, or distant sometimes! That’s what makes women’s hearts pound.”

“Not that your advice isn’t sound, but aren’t you kind of young to be thinking about hearts pounding and whatnot?”

Aya lifted her chin and her tone took on a haughty tone, as it often did when she was about to bring up her brother. “My brother was ranked the number one man who women would want to embrace this year. You’ll have to do better than him if you want to succeed.”

“Geez, and he’s only seventeen. What do they teach you kids these days?”


	6. Gaku’s Show

The day of Gaku’s first public show came, and Banri considered himself prepared. He had already been through all this with Tsumugi at her launch.

If Gaku was nervous, he didn’t show it. He seemed cool as always—except for if Tsumugi was watching, and then he became very transparent. Tsumugi wouldn’t be there tonight, so that minor issue wouldn’t be a factor. 

That’s why it was mildly crusty when Banri found Tsumugi waiting by the car. 

She was wearing a headband in Gaku’s trademark silver color—they hadn’t made any official ones yet, she had gone out of her way to find one that matched the mockups Banri had presented in a meeting. She had glow sticks her hands just waiting to be snapped and waved around.

Banri groaned. Was he always this much of an old man, or was it only since two more kids came into his life? “Tsumugi,” he said. “You can’t come with us.”

“Huh?” Tsumugi blinked widely at him, “Are you serious?”

“It’s a twenty and up event,” he said. He lay her shoulder gently. “You’re only eighteen so you just—“

“That isn’t fair, I really wanted to see Gaku’s first show!”

Standing next to him, Gaku tried to laugh it off. “It’s not really a show, Tsumugi. Just a bar gig, you’ll get to see my first real show for sure.” 

He was flattered by the gesture, as Banri could tell by how red his face had gotten. With his delicate skin tone, it was difficult for him to hide anything that flustered him. That was one of the unintentional things about him that fans would soon find charming.

“But—“

It was difficult to say no to her. “There will be a recording,” he promised. “I’ll let you watch it first before we upload it.”

That satisfied her a little bit. She smiled weakly and bowed to Gaku. “Good luck at your show! Do your best!”

Banri chuckled to himself. He was sure Gaku would have have appreciated a hug at that moment instead, but Tsumugi had never been keen on things like that. 

—-

Gaku felt oddly like one of those lounge lizards, strolling up onto a stage at the back of a night club.

Banri seemed to have an eye for design, having given input into the look that would be his primary costume. It was toned down compared to the flamboyant stage costumes of groups like Trigger. He wore black pants and a white shirt with a leather jacket that had a bomber kind of cut to it.

The only thing setting him apart from any other guy with a little money and fashion sense was the ornament on his shoulder, a silver epaulette with a cord hanging from it. That part definitely said “idol” but not too loudly. 

Once he was on the stage with his microphone in hand, he knew that he could sell himself. He wouldn’t be a joke. Even the guys who were here to pick up girls would feel energized by his music.

“Good evening, everyone!”

Gaku had always been able to feel the energy of eyes upon him. He knew how to dress to get attention if he wanted it, and even in his Soba uniform it happened sometimes. 

In his personal life it was a nuisance, but on stage, even in a room of less than fifty people, it was like a charge of electricity. Everyone looked up at the sound of his voice.

His father would have said this was beneath him, that settling for this was an embarrassment.

“It’s been a long week, hasn’t it?” he asked into the mic. There were plenty of business people there—guys with their ties loosened up and women still wearing their dress suits and high heels. Most of them were probably here with their coworkers and friends. “Time to relax! A free round for all the ladies, have some fun!”

A cheer went up and Gaku began to sing as the bartenders passed out the drinks. 

Gaku’s first song was the song written for his debut. When he was told his lyrics would be more “mature” he thought certainly Banri meant that they would be sexual, but that wasn’t entirely the case. The lyrics did say something about longing, but they were more about being restless and I satisfied.

It was a feeling that he could relate to easily, and he was sure that the young office workers in the audience knew it as well as he did.

The line that the audience began to sing with him was: “Even my dreams aren’t enough.”

Maybe it was just the general level of intoxication all around, but his song was well-received even by the men.

He did only have one song, though. After that, Banri said that he should sing his version of Tsumugi’s Day Time Moon, since it was a crowd favorite.

That song was close to his heart because it encapsulates everything that Tsumugi embodies as a young woman entering adulthood. So as a young man entering adulthood, he felt he could sing the same song in a different way.

The audience enjoyed it and even sang along.

After his set was finished, he thanked the audience and reminded them to please pick up some free merchandise to help remember him.

He left the stage and met Banri in the little back area—since this was a bar and not a music hall, it was pretty much just the storage area. But Banri greeted him with a smile all the same.

“You did great, Gaku.”

“Ha Ha!” Gaku was so excited and on a high from being on stage, he hugged Banri and slapped his back hard. “That was really fun!”

“Lets go out now and talk to some of the patrons.”

Gaku was a little nervous about this part. He didn’t find it too egocentric to expect women to throw themselves at him, it was just a thing that happened. Most guys would be jealous, but he could attest that it wasn’t as great as it seemed.

“I’m sure some of them will offer you a drink,” Banri said. “But please don’t accept, we should be clear-minded while dealing with the public.”

“That’s fair.” Gaku didn’t like to get super drunk out in public anyway.

“Once the buzz dies down a bit, I’ll buy you one for a job well done.”

“Thanks, Manager-san.”

There was a live band that went on after him, and they were pretty good, too. He caught Banri staring at them.

“Have you ever thought of promoting a band like that?” Gaku asked.

Banri sighed. “That’s a long story. Maybe I’ll tell you after those drinks.”

“Now I’m curious.”

They entered into the floor where a few people, mostly women, were already waiting. He shook their hands and took pictures with a few. It was cute how some of them were shy, and their friends urged them on to talk to him. It gave him the strange sense of being in high school again. He wondered if any of them felt the same way.

After he’d spoken to everyone, the crowd seemed preoccupied with the band on stage, and that was fine with him. 

“Time for that drink,” he said.

He and Banri were offered a seat at the end of the bar. Even in this situation, Gaku would only enjoy a free drink or two and then call it a day. 

Not everyone was so self aware. They had only just been served their drinks when someone clapped their hand onto his shoulder.

“You’re a great singer, Yamamura-san,” the man said, obviously speaking slower so as to try and hide how drunk he was.

He was a pale-haired man of average height, wearing a business suit. Nothing particularly special about him stood out until Gaku noticed his eyes. Striking violet eyes set in a beautiful face.

“Hey, watch out,” Gaku said, as the young man began to slump. He stood just in time to stop him from falling and set him down on the stool next to him, facing the bar so that he wouldn’t fall over. Fortunately the bar chairs were sturdy and had backs to them.

Banri looked worried. “Maybe we should call someone?”

“Nah, if he needs help I’ll call him a cab myself.”

The silver-haired young man smiled, his face was flushed red. “Wow, you’re so nice.”

Gaku sat down again and tried to enjoy his own drink. 

“I’m Sogo Osaka,” the man went on, unable to catch the sense that their conversation had ended. He laughed like it was funny. “I represent a production studio and—“ he stopped, as if unsure what he meant to say next.

“Yamamura-san is already represented,” Banri said in a polite tone. 

“Hold on, Banri.” Gaku said. If his instincts were serving him well, there was more to this guy that it seemed. He wanted to make sure he wasn’t just being paranoid.

“So you’re scouting?” he asked, giving the man a charming smile. “Should you be drinking on the job?”

He sighed dreamily in response. “I’m not even supposed to be working tonight. Dumb president told me to scope out some guy named Shimomura.” He looked up. “That’s you, right? Ha... you sure are handsome, you know?”

Banri leaned in to whisper. “Gaku, do you think...”

Gaku continued. Whoever this guy was, he was eating up every smile and gesture like a fangirl. “Yeah. So that company you work for, is it Yaotome?”

“More like Noooo-tome.” Not a good pun. A very drunk pun. “You were so good though! I’m glad I came here, even if it was for that... that guy...”

Gaku sighed. He was too drunk to notice the very obvious family resemblance, and that was good. But, he also couldn’t leave him here. If he worked for Yaotome Senior, no wonder why he was drinking himself stupid. 

“You should sing for me!” The very drunk Osaka-san fell directly into Gaku’s lap and started to hug him. “I didn’t even wanna be a manager, I wanted to write music. But you know, mom and dad said... they said... uhg...”

“I think he might be sick,” Banri said. “Here, let me hold him. I wouldn’t want you to ruin your clothes.”

“Your suit probably costs more,” Gaku laughed. He downed the remaining bit of his drink. It was time to go.

“Come on.” Gaku threw Osaka’s arm over his shoulder and lifted him. He was surprisingly thin and light. “You’ve got it rough buddy, I know.”

“You’re so nice,” he mumbled. “And big.”

Banri went first to clear them some space in the crowd and Gaku carried Osaka to the street. Banri began to call a taxi, while Gaku let Osaka down onto a nearby bench.

“Hey Osaka-san, do you have a card?”

“Uh... not on me...”

Banri grimaced. “I hope you’re not thinking of switching agencies.”

“Ha, no—but I was thinking maybe this guy might know Tamaki Kujo.”

“That’s right. Although, he seems too drunk to even understand your question. There’s no way he’ll remember by tomorrow.”

Osaka was grabbing at Gaku’s shirt and nuzzling him. “You’re a nice man.”

“Ah, I got an idea.” Banri still had a clipboard with him. He wrote something down on a small piece of paper and then slipped it into Osaka’s breast pocket.

“What is that?”

“It’s your phone number, and it says ‘call me’ with a little heart, of course.”

“And I thought my dad was ruthless.”

Banri laughed. “Well, it looks like the taxi is coming. I’ll pay him. Hopefully he gets home all right.”

“Hopefully he can remember where he lives.”

—-

Banri dropped Gaku off for a night of rest that he had well earned. Unfortunately the work of a manager was not yet over. He returned to the office, thinking no one else was there. But as soon as he opened the door, the lights flicked on.

“Welcome back, Banri-san!” Tsumugi said in polite a tone as usual, but her hands were outstretched in a grabby motion. “May I see the video now, please?”

Banri exhaled a heavy sigh. “Tsumugi, it’s well after midnight.”

“I’m sorry to be a bother, but you did say that I could see it first.”

“Of course.” He unlocked the code on the digital camera that was used to record the show, and loaded the file for her. “We got better audio from a separate microphone that I’ll have to mix in later.”

“This is fine! Thank you!”

Banri left during to put away his things and make a few notes that were fresh on his mind before he forgot.

When he returned, she was still sitting with her eyes glued to it, not even blinking.

“What do you think?” He asked her as he sat down on the couch. He already knew what she would say, but he was tired and glad for any sort of company.

“He’s even more amazing on stage, but—“

Banri hadn’t expected that. “But, what?”

“Doesn’t he look lonely?” She said. 

“Lonely?”

She tilted her head to the side, thinking, a forlorn look on her face. “Don’t you think his features would come out more if he were in a group?”

Banri sighed. “It’s true, groups like Trigger are fairly popular, and with Gaku-sans low tones, it would be nice even if it was just in a duo, to have someone to harmonize with him.”

Tsumugi was easily fired up. There was a light in her eyes, she spoke in a strong voice and held her fists up triumphantly. “Can’t we do it? Let’s give Gaku a really good partner!”

“Sounds almost like you want to team up with him,” Banri laughed. Tsumugi shrank back in embarrassment. It felt almost cruel, but it was the easiest way to settle her down.

“A girl with my pure image couldn’t p-possibly sing a duet with such a desirable single man!” she sputtered. “The fans would revolt!”

“Relax, Tsumugi. I was only teasing. Unfortunately, we can’t pair anyone with Gaku. He’s a bit of a liability. The president was willing to take a chance on him, but I’m still not entirely sure why.”

“What?” Tsumugi seemed surprised by that, she must not have known anything about it. “Why is he a risk? He’s really talented.”

“Ah... I’m sorry Tsumugi, but I don’t think I am the one who should be telling you that. You should ask your father, or maybe Gaku himself. It’s a personal matter, so I don’t feel at liberty to say.”

He expected her to try to get it out of him. She hated to ever seem rude or bothersome, but she was also one of the most persistent people he had ever met when it came to important matters.

But, she simply turned the camera footage off and handed it back to him. “I understand. You have a professional obligation to him, after all. I always get carried away giving you my impressions, but the truth is that you’re his manager. I’m just another talent at the same agency.”

“That’s not exactly true, Tsumugi,” Banri said. “You’re an important mentor to Gaku, even if you are younger than he is, and especially so to Aya. You are an important member of this team.”

“Thank you, Banri.” She smiled. That was good.

“I’m heading home now,” he said. “Can I drive you?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Banri was to bringing his briefcase home. He needed a good nights rest. Tsumugi grabbed her jacket. They headed to the car.

“I think you should contact Gaku and tell him congratulations,” Banri said. “He’ll be ecstatic to hear it from you.”

“You think so?” She looked at her phone in her hands, thumbs hesitating over the text buttons. “He seems like he doesn’t need reassurance from anyone.”

“It’s up to you.” 

He helped her into the car and got into the driver’s seat. Soon they were on their way to their homes, their beds, a restful night before the next day’s bustle began.

He heard a faint giggle and looked to his side to find her texting someone after all.


	7. Manager Osaka

Sogo’s head still ached.

President Yaotome’s cold stare froze him in place as he stood in front of the desk. The president sat there in his leather chair, sloshing a few fingers of whisky on ice. 

“So, Yamamura was talented, you say?”

“Yes.” He had no idea how to put it into words beyond that. That man’s voice had made his heart shake the same way that it did whenever Trigger performed, and not many musicians could do that. “Gaku Yamamura was a talented singer, and moreover, his expressiveness on stage was captivating.”

Yaotome’s glare narrowed, letting him acutely aware that he had said a few words too many.

“That’s all I needed to know. Now go do something useful, please.”

Sogo wanted to ask what was so important about this particular singer, but he didn’t feel like getting his head bitten off.

He bowed and left the room quietly. 

Once alone in the hall, he let his shoulders slump and sighed. He hoped that the president would find someone else to do sleazy things like spy on other agencies and their talents. Backhanded stuff like this is why he’d almost dropped out of business training. He wasn’t very good at it even when he forced himself through it.

“Hey, Manager?” He looked up to see Tamaki there in the hallway. 

“Good morning, Kujo-san,” he said, forcing a cheerful smile.

Tamaki sulked. “Doesn’t look so good.”

“What do you mean?”

“You looked really upset until I said something.”

Sogo looked at him blankly, not sure how to respond. “I’m fine, just stayed up too late last night.”

“Get more rest, Manager.”

He heard a call out to him and looked up. It was Ryuu’s voice coming from the other end of the hall. “There you are!” The tall, dark-haired man walked towards them with a big smile on his face. “Sogo, are you done talking to the president?”

“Yes, do you need something?”

“Not really, I just heard from Tenn that you were up here, and that Tamaki came to find you, so I thought I’d come find you, too.”

“Eh?” He looked at Tamaki. “Did you need to find me, Tamaki?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Manager.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Ryuu laughed. “Sogo-kun, Tamaki was a little worried about you being chewed out by that scary man again.”

Was that true? Tamaki was already walking ahead of them towards the elevators as if he didn’t care for the end of this conversation. “I thought he must have his own business with the president.”

“Come on,” Ryuu said. “Let’s go start practice, okay? I hope President Yaotome wasn’t too hard on you.”

“He just had a little extra work for me outside of Trigger, that’s all.”

“That means he trusts you then, right?”

“I don’t think it’s that.”

They joined Tamaki just as the elevator came. All three of them were quiet until they reached the floor with the training room. Music was already playing.

“Let’s hope we haven’t frustrated Tenn too much,” Ryuu said. 

Inside the room, They were greeted by Tenn Nanase with a sour look. “Are you two done with useless errands?”

“Useless?” Tamaki snapped back. It was going to be an acrimonious day. “It’s easy for you to say that, I bet you’ve never worried about someone in your life!”

Tenn swallowed that one for some reason. 

“Were you really that worried about me, Kujo-san?”

“Well, the President is a mean guy.”

“How embarrassing. I wish I could be a little more reliable than that.”

“Oh come on Sogo-kun,” Ryuu said. “Don’t take it like that.”

“Sogo,” Tenn said. He was staring intently at something on his chest. “What is that sticking out of your pocket?”

Sogo looked down and saw a bit of town paper sticking out of the pocket of his jacket. It was the same one he had worn last night. He pulled it out and looked at it. Upon realizing it’s contents, a hot blush took over his face.

Tenn swiped it. For all his complaining about useless things, he certainly did like to tease. “Call me? Did you meet someone?”

Tamaki laughed. “Manager got himself a hot date?”

Ryuu clapped his shoulder. “Who is it? Are you going to call her?”

Sogo knew that blush much be spreading to his ears by now. “A-ah, it was by accident, I’m sure!” He couldn’t bear to tell them the note was actually from a hot _guy_.

“Well, we should get to work,” Tenn said. “Manager, if you would like to step outside and take a call, none of us would mind.”

“I will step out, but only because I really have some work to do.”

The three of them said “Sure!” At roughly the same time as if they’d planned it.

Sogo cleared his throat and excused himself.

He had a private office, a big one with a view of the city. He had a comfortable leather seat and a desk made of oak. But none of that was what he considered valuable.

There was a shelving unit behind glass, and sitting under its lighted panels was a special award he’d won, each of the members of Trigger and himself had received their own after they swept the Black or White competition.

He pressed his hand against the glass. Even if no one heard his own songs, to be part of such an amazing legacy as Trigger’s was—and how much more it was going to be—was everything he could ever ask for. He’d support them and push them as far as they could go.

His uncle would like that, too, right?

He threw the paper with the embarrassing number on it into the trash and turned his attention to the pile of papers and files on his desk.


	8. Aya On Stage

The night of Aya’s first performance came, and Tsumugi couldn’t have been more excited. She might have missed Gaku’s show for certain reasons, but nothing like that would keep her from being there for Aya!

Gaku came with her. They weren’t technically part of this concert since they were talent and not staff, but Banri said it would be okay for them to be backstage.

“I’m getting kind of nervous,” Gaku said. “I’ve only known Aya for a few weeks, but I already feel like I’ll explode if anything bad happens.”

“Nothing bad will happen!” Tsumugi slapped his chest. “Don’t say a thing like that, you’ll jinx us!”

“Don’t say jinx, that’s what’s really a jinx.”

“No way!”

Banri cleared his throat to let them know that he was approaching. He had been doing that around them lately.

She stopped slapping Gaku and took a big step away from him. 

“Tsumugi, could you help me with Aya?”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“She’s got stage fright all of the sudden, and she won’t listen to anyone. I was hoping maybe you could get through to her.”

“Stage fright?” Gaku scoffed. “That girl?“

“Take me to her,” Tsumugi said. “Gaku, please stay out of trouble while I’m gone!”

“Why would I cause trouble?”

Banri laughed dryly. “I wonder.”

—-

 

“Tsu-chan!” Aya cried. She was in her costume, makeup on, and tears were welling up in her eyes.

The school where Aya was meant to perform didn’t have a proper dressing room. They’d closed off the locker room for her, and Takanashi Productions had set up a station there to do her makeup.

“Tsu-chan, there’s a lot of people!”

“Yeah, there is,” Tsumugi said, smiling as she sat down next to Aya and put an arm around her. “They are here to see you. Aren’t you excited?”

“I thought it would be just a few people,” she said. “My high school was a lot smaller...”

Between students, faculty, and other people who’d been invited, there were almost a thousand audience members. Aya might have been expecting a tenth of that. 

“You’re really good, Aya.” 

“I know I’m good when it’s just us, but I’ve never sang in front of so many people before, and by myself too.”

“Ah, I see. Well, you’re not by yourself! Gaku and I are here, too.”

She looked up at her with her big blue saucer eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah! I’ll stand just off stage so that you can see me if you turn your head.”

“Do you promise?”

“Yes!” 

Aya put her arms around her and hugged her tight. “Okay. I can do it if you’re with me.”

“I know you can. Everyone believes in you.”

“Okay.” She stood up. “Okay, I’m ready!”

—-

Aya stood on the stage as the lights went up. She gripped her microphone, sweat already soaking the palms of her gloves.

She looked to stage right. Tsumugi was there behind the curtain waving some glow sticks like an idiot.

On stage left, Gaku was there, with a ribbon tied around his head that had “I (heart) Aya-chan” hastily written on it with marker.

The adults in her life really were silly.

“Thank you so much for inviting me,” she said. “This first song is for my brother!”

—-

They had a long drive home from the TV station.

Tamaki was in the back of the car watching the streetlights pass, each one lighting up the car for a brief second. 

Tenn was going off about how he needed to be more professional in interviews, but Tamaki had learned after a while to tune him out. 

“You won’t get by with that sloppy routine of yours forever,” Tenn said. “Look at the trouble you caused for Osaka-san.”

“Tenn, I’ll speak to Tamaki about his attitude at the appropriate time. For now, you should all be proud. You did a good job today. Leave the rest to me, and don’t worry.”

“Pfft. You coddle him.”

Ryuu sighed. “Tenn...”

“What? You’ve both got a soft spot for—“

“Shhh!” Tamaki hushed Tenn from the back of the car. He rolled his window down.

That sound. They weren’t near any major amphitheaters, but Tamaki was sure he could hear a girl singing.

“A concert?” Ryuu said, hearing the voice. “I guess it’s coming from that high school.”

“That voice is...”

“Tama-kun?”

He must be wanting to hear that voice so badly that he was imagining it. Three years. It had been three years since he heard that voice.

Ryuu laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. Sogo and even Tenn turned to see if he was all right.

“It’s nothing,” Tamaki said. 

Tenn had sensed his uneasiness and dropped the verbal assault. Sogo began to drive again, and the hint of that voice faded into the night.


	9. Riku and Tenn Nanase

Gaku looked around at the location of his next promotional gig. 

It was an old folks home. Not exactly the glamorous location he had hoped for.

No stage show today. Banri had suggested accepting some charity work. Since Aya would be more popular with the youth outreach stuff, that left Gaku with entertaining the elderly.

“I can entertain any crowd,” Gaku texted to Tsumugi. “I just hope no old ladies try to grab my ass.”

Tsumugi sent a blushing bunny emoji. “Of course they won’t!”

“Lol. See ya later.”

He put the phone in his pocket and let himself in. There was a front desk there and a girl sitting behind it.

She showed him back to the common area where he’d be entertaining. It was in a courtyard and the sky was a bright blue that day, not a cloud to be seen.

When he arrived there, he heard someone else singing. The voice was energetic and soothing.

“Is there another performer here?” He asked the receptionist. 

“Oh yes, he’s a regular volunteer. He’s excited to meet you today.”

“Eh?”

Gaku wasn’t sure what to expect, then he laid eyes on a kind of short kid with bright red hair. He was jumping around and singing.

Upon noticing him, the boy stopped and smiled at him. His expression was so bright and friendly, Gaku felt overpowered by the dazzling light.

“Hi! Are you Yamamura-san?”

“Yeah, but Gaku is fine.”

“Okay, Gaku-san. I’m Riku Nanase.”

“Nanase...” Gaku had heard that name pretty recently, too. It was the name of one of the guys from Trigger. But this guy wasn’t him. Maybe it wasn’t too uncommon a last name.

“Riku is fine!”

“All right, Riku,” Gaku said. “I’m new at this, so please show me the ropes.”

“Sure! I’ll introduce you to everyone!”

He led Gaku through the courtyard garden and introduced him to everyone. He knew each resident’s name and a little bit about them. 

Gaku wasn’t sure he could ever memorize that much information. 

“This is Tanaka-san, she has three granddaughters who are in our age range. She tried to set me up with one of them, haha.”

“Ah, well if they take after Tanaka, they must be beauties, right?” That made the old woman giggle and smile. “By the way, how old are you, Riku?”

“I’m eighteen.”

“Ah, well I figured you weren’t twenty yet. I’m twenty-two.”

Riku laughed. “Sounds like you’re looking for a drinking buddy.”

“It’d be nice.”

“Well, I can only drink juice but I’m sure we can be friends, okay?”

Gaku couldn’t compete with the amount of cheer and friendliness this guy exuded with his presence. “All right, friend,” he said, trying his best to keep up. “What should we do to give these old folks some excitement?”

Gaku was used to the light in people’s eyes when they looked at him, but in this place it was different. These were people who lived in a limited space day in and day out, who rarely got to see their families, if they had any at all. Many of them were the lone survivors of decades of marriage, their partners having left this world. To them this was more than just a mere flash of entertainment.

“Let’s sing a song,” Riku said. “What songs do you like?”

“Do you know Day Time Moon? I’ve got a recording of the music with me.”

“By Tsumugi? I love that song!”

“All right, lets sing it together, then. You can go high and I’ll go low.”

Gaku set up the portable speaker and microphone Banri had sent with him. He hadn’t been expecting a duet, so he’d only brought one. 

It worked out in the end, as he and Riku had fun sharing it. Due to the difference in their height, he had to bend over and Riku had to straighten up, and that gave everyone a good laugh.

“Thank you, everyone!” Riku said, waving his arms in the air as everyone clapped.

They sang a few more songs that the old folks requested. The best Gaku could do was pull up a few videos to sing along to karaoke style, since he and Riku didn’t know all the words.

In between songs, Riku challenged him to funny games like “who can stay in a headstand the longest.” Gaku was a fit guy, but couldn’t hold a candle to Riku.

“You’re a strong kid, huh?”

“Oh, well I work out a lot to stay healthy.”

“You’re doing a good job at it. I’m out of breath already.”

They sat together in the grass. Gaku’s phone was still sitting on the ground near where Riku was. It chimed with an alert.

Tsumugi’s text asked, “Will you be at dinner tonight?”

Riku laughed, having accidentally read it. “Is your girlfriend a big fan of Tsumugi?”

“Eh? I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Whoever that was sounded friendly, and she has a Tsumugi bunny icon.”

“Riku,” Gaku stammered, not sure if he should even point it out. “You know that I work for Takanashi Productions, right?”

Riki’s face went blank for a moment. “You do?”

“Yeah.”

“Where Tsumugi works?”

“Yeah.”

His voice got very loud. “So that person is the real Tsumugi?”

“Yeah, geez.” He rubbed his ears. “No need to yell.”

“I can’t believe it.” His expression faltered again as something else fell into place for him. “You’re going to dinner with the perfect idol Tsumugi?”

“It’s a work dinner!”

“But it sounds like she wants to see you!”

“Her dad is the boss so she’s probably just asking for him!”

Riku huffed. “Well, aren’t you are a lucky man, Gaku.”

“Your personality kinda flipped a 180 there, friend.”

Riku sighed. “Sorry. It just seems like I’m surrounded by famous idols, and yet I can’t be one.”

“Huh?” Gaku was confused by a few different parts of that statement. Then he thought back to Riku’s surname. “You wouldn’t happen to be related to Tenn Nanase, would you?”

“You guessed it. That’s my brother.”

His tone sounded so defeated all of the sudden and he hung his head low. The cheery boy he’d been playing with all afternoon was nowhere to be found.

“Why don’t you work for Yaotome Productions?” Gaku asked. “I mean—ah, sorry, I may have asked something personal without thinking about it.”

“It’s because of stupid Tenn-nii,” Riku said. “When he signed the papers, he made the company agree to blacklist me as a prerequisite.”

“What?” Gaku had to wonder how good Tenn Nanase must really be to get his dad to agree to any sort of stipulation. “Who is so spiteful they’d push down their own brother?”

“It’s not really like that,” Riku said. Another big sigh. “You see, I have a serious respiratory disorder.”

“Are you serious? But you’ve been jumping around and singing all afternoon.”

“I’ve gotten a lot better since I was little. It rarely ever bothers me anymore, but if I was to perform on stage with no breaks for hours... well, Tenn-nii is worried I’ll get sick if I do that.”

“I’ve never had a little brother, but maybe I’d feel the same.”

“Yeah. But I really think I can do it. I haven’t had an attack in over a year! But he’s just so protective and stubborn, he won’t even listen to me.”

“That’s pretty rough.”

“Yeah. I thought about trying out at a few other companies, but I’m sure Tenn-nii would yell at me about it.”

“Speaking of brothers,” Gaku said. “Riku, I hate to ask, considering we just met, but... do you know any of the other members of Trigger?”

“Never met them in person,” he said. Then his face took on a sad impression. “Do you want to meet Tenn-nii? That’s what everyone says.”

“No, that’s not it at all. I wouldn’t ask about something like that. This is really important.”

A spark of interest lit up in his eyes. “Really? What is it?”

“One of the girls I work with, her name is Aya Yotsuba. She is Tamaki Kujo’s younger sister, and she hasn’t seen him for a few years. She’s been trying to get into contact with him, but Yaotome Productions won’t return our calls.”

“Really? Wow, that is pretty serious.”

“I was hoping maybe there’s a way that I could get into contact with Kujo directly, but I understand if it’s too personal for you.”

“No big deal, I’ll try to bring it up next time I talk to Tenn-nii.”

“Would you? Thanks. That really means a lot to me.”

“In return,” he said, playing with his fingers in a coy way. “Do you think I could get Tsumugi’s autograph?”

Gaku laughed. “Sure, friend.”

—-

It was the next day after meeting Gaku that Riku decided to try calling Tenn-Nii. It always made him nervous to hit the call button when it was his number. 

Tenn-nii used to be so warm and kind to him, but in the last few years that had changed. He even moved away from home and started living in an apartment in Tokyo.

Riku’s parents kept saying it was normal, that it was really admirable for him to go to the city and work. He sent them money every month—enough money so that neither of them needed to work anymore. 

Trigger was that successful, after all. They were the biggest idol sensation since Zero himself.

“Hello,” Tenn said. “Sorry Riku, but I only have about ten minutes to talk.”

“That’s fine. It’s good to talk to you any time, Tenn-nii.”

Tenn’s voice softened. “How have you been?”

“I’m doing well. I met a nice person yesterday, another singer.”

“Oh.” 

“Ah, don’t be mad. I was just singing at the retirement home like I always do.”

“Don’t over exert yourself.”

“I won’t, relax! Anyway, he had something kinda weird to say about Kujo-san.”

“About Tamaki? What did he say?”

“He said that Tamaki actually has a sister who has been trying to find him. He was wondering if you could ask him—“

“Riku, I know you are naive, but this is beyond reason. Do you know how many girls say things like that to get close to us?”

“But Gaku doesn’t have any reason to—“

“Don’t let people use you, Riku. You have to be more guarded than that.”

“He’s not!”

“How can you be so convinced of his motives of you only met him yesterday?”

“Because he—“ Riku but himself off, not sure how to explain. If Gaku had wanted to use him that way, he would have been a lot pushier. “He’s my friend, okay?”

“Riku, I don’t want to hear about this again. And don’t talk to this Gaku person anymore. He sounds sketchy.”

“You don’t even know him!”

“And you barely do. Now I’ve got to go. Don’t fall for this nonsense again.”

“Uhg!”

Tenn hung up.

That was how it usually went these days. 

Tenn would start off sounding the way he used to: happy to hear from him, interested in his day. Then he’d knife into some little thing Riku had said or done and wedge them apart.

Although anger brimmed over on the surface and Riku clutched his phone in his hand until it threatened to snap, the anxiety that truly overwhelmed his was his worry for Tenn. 

The brother who’d spent his life taking care of everyone was the one who Riku feared for the most.


End file.
